This invention relates generally to display structures, and more particularly to such structures that include panels for educational or advertising purposes. The invention involves such structures that are free-standing, that may be knocked down to occupy a minimum of space for storage, that may be quickly and easily assembled and disassembled for shipment in a compact package, and in which displays may be quickly and easily changed when desired.